Final Fantasy XII allusions
The following is a list of allusions to previous installments in the series present in Final Fantasy XII and other games by Square Enix. Allusions ''Final Fantasy *The Esper Chaos, is based on the Final Boss of the original ''Final Fantasy, Chaos. *The Resistance Flagship, the Garland, takes its name from the antagonist of the original Final Fantasy. *The Mark Marilith is based on the Fiend of Fire. *The Boss, Tiamat is based on the Fiend of Wind. *Sky Fortress Bahamut was named after the great dragon Bahamut, who first appeared in the original game. ''Final Fantasy II *The Pit Fiend bestiary log states that "''A myth counts this being as one of the warriors set to defend the Jade Passage to the Devil's Palace.". The Jade Passage is the only way into Pandaemonium, Palace of Hell, and the Pit Fiend is an enemy that can be found inside. *The Pandaemonium is also the name of a carrier ship in Final Fantasy XII. *The Esper Mateus is based on Emperor Palamecia. ''Final Fantasy III *The Esper Famfrit is a reference to the final boss of ''Final Fantasy III, the Cloud of Darkness. *The Airships Carbuncle and Catoblepas are named after Carbuncle and Catoblepas who, although appeared in other games, originated from Final Fantasy III. Catoblepas also appears as a rank VI mark. *Three Airships are named after summons that first appeared in this game; Shiva, Ifrit, and Odin. ''Final Fantasy IV *In Rabanastre, just outside Migelo's Sundries, a Bangaa talks of his Seeq friend counting things (originally cobblestones). However, at one point in the game he says this: "My friend says that o'er 430 revelers came through the Southern Plaza during the big fete! But even if you count the bards... 'Course, he could be countin' the spoony bards, too. That would be another matter altogether." This is a direct reference to the quote pronounced by Tellah the Sage. *The Esper Zeromus is named after, and possesses a similiar disposition to, the Final Boss of ''Final Fantasy IV, Zeromus *The Babil enemy is reference to the Giant of Babil, as "When they descend to the earth from their home in the heavens, they strike swiftly, and with malice apparent", where the Giant of Babil is a powerful weapon that is used for destruction. ''Final Fantasy V *The Airship Remora is based on the ''Final Fantasy V summon. An enemy called the Air Cutter Remora also appears at the beginning of the game. *The Elite Mark Gilgamesh and his partner Enkidu first appeared in Final Fantasy V. He bears faux weapons similar to those used by the protagonists of five other Square-Enix games. *The Superboss Omega Mark XII is based on the superboss Omega. *The Esper Exodus is directly based on Exdeath *The Resistance Airships Galuf-Val and Xezat Surgate are based on the two Warriors of Dawn from Final Fantasy V. *The Flagship Alexander is based off the summon Alexander, which originated from Final Fantasy V. *The Airship Atomos is based off of the the boss Atomos, which also became a summon in later games. There is also a mark that shares the same name. ''Final Fantasy VI *Orthros and Deathgaze are directly based on Ultros, a recurring boss, and Death Gaze, an optional boss found on the skies of the World of Ruin. In ''Final Fantasy XII, Deathgaze is fought on a ferry airship. *Rasler Heios Nabradia is believed to be named after Prince Ralse, a character from The Dream Oath of Final Fantasy VI who was the prince of the eastern lands. Similarly, Nabradia is in eastern Ivalice. *The boss Fenrir shares the name of the summon Fenrir which originated from Final Fantasy VI. The name is also used for various enemies throughout the series. *The monster Humbaba shares its name with the boss Humbaba from the World of Ruin. ''Final Fantasy VII *The second-to-last obtainable rank in Clan Centurio, "Knight of the Round", is a reference to the ultimate Summon Materia of ''Final Fantasy VII, Knights of the Round. *The rare-game enemy Midgardsormr is a reference to the Midgar Zolom. *The Sephira that appear in the battle with Vayne Novus are sword-like enemies that are references to Sephiroth. ''Final Fantasy VIII *Elvoret is the second boss fought in ''Final Fantasy VIII. *The mark Diabolos is based off of the summon Diablos. ''Final Fantasy IX *The Resistance Airship Queen Hilda is based on the character from ''Final Fantasy IX *Gizamaluk is directly based on the boss from Final Fantasy IX *The Lindwyrm and Lindbur Wolf enemies are possibly named after the city of Lindblum. ''Final Fantasy X *The Airship Valefarre is based on the Aeon Valefor. *The Elite Mark Ixion is based on the Aeon of the same name. Final Fantasy XI *The enemy Mandragora retains its physical appearance here. Allusions to Other Games Vagrant Story *The enemies Vagrant Soul and Leamonde Entite are references to ''Vagrant Story.